


The Sentinel Duty Series #1: Instruction Manual

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [9]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: This is a series of stories that take place while Blair is at the Academy.Blair gives the Major Crime gang a few helpful hints in Sentinel management. Originally posted 9-21-03.





	The Sentinel Duty Series #1: Instruction Manual

Joel took the small booklet and looked up at Blair. "What's this?"

"Just consider it a user's manual for Jim," Blair grinned and moved away to intercept Rafe and H.

Joel opened the nondescript booklet. The first few pages had phone numbers listed including Blair's cell phone, Simon's, the number to Jim's personal physician, several different hospital numbers, Jim's dad and brother, and possible contacts for Naomi.

The big black man chuckled and shook his head. He turned to the next page and found a list of Known Allergies. At the end of the list was a notation. If you discover any others, please list them and let me know.

More? Joel's eyebrows raised. The list already contained at least fifty items and a brief description of what to do should Jim come into contact with any of them.

He scanned the list, noting some of the more common items then turned to the next page.

Now to the interesting part. How to keep the S grounded. The title at the top of the page was underlined and in bold capital letters.

Do not let him use his senses alone. Touch is a good way to keep him focused. You can also talk to him. The important thing is to keep him from focusing too much on one sense. Thus if he's trying to hear something, a gentle squeeze on his shoulder should do the trick. If he's trying to see something, keep talking. Usually talking or touching is sufficient.

Joel nodded to himself as he read. IF HE ZONES.

If he suddenly becomes unresponsive to you, this is probably a zone. Try to engage one of his other senses. If he was trying to hear something before the zone, touch, smell, or taste can be used to bring him out. For sight, use sound, touch, smell, taste. If you cannot bring him out of the zone within 5 to 10 minutes, call me! I may be able to reach him with my voice, even over the phone. If not, we'll figure out what to do from there.

Man, I hope I never have to deal with a zone-out. Who'm I kidding? I'm sure we all will have to sooner or later. I certainly admire how Blair has handled all this. By himself.

The next title caused Joel to laugh out loud. THE S DIAPER BAG.

Okay, so Jim can kill me later. This is a list of items I've found handy to keep, well, on hand. If you're riding with Jim, I keep the bag under the passenger seat. I will have a bag for each of you to keep in your car and one for Rhonda to keep at her desk. Please let me know when it needs to be restocked.

If you have any other questions or problems that I need to address, let me know. Maybe we can have a weekly meeting. 

Thanks, Blair.

Joel looked up from the booklet and saw that H, Rafe, Rhonda and Megan all seemed to be engrossed in their own copy. Jim and Blair were working at their desks and although Simon's door was closed, Joel could see he was reading a small booklet as well.

Does Jim know Blair did this? He watched the Sentinel for a few moments and decided Jim didn’t know. Joel grinned. Blair looked up at that moment and caught Joel's eye.

The big captain tilted his head toward the door and stood, tucking the booklet into his jacket pocket as he left the room. Blair said something to Jim and followed Joel.

Blair joined Joel in the break room. "Did you have any questions?" he asked concerned.

"No, Blair, I can't think of anything you didn't cover." Joel grinned at the younger man. "Jim doesn't know you did this, does he?"

Blair blushed but looked defiant as he shook his head. "It wouldn't matter, I had to give you guys something to work with. I've been working with Jim for years and I still have times when I'm at a loss as to how to help him."

H and Rafe walked in at that moment. "But you always come up with an answer, Hairboy."

Blair turned. "Yeah, so far. But that's my job as his Guide. You guys don't have that advantage, so hopefully those notes will help."

Megan popped in having heard the last bit. "And it's not like he zones all the time or anything. Sandy's done a great job teaching him how to control things during normal situations. It's just when Jim's really focusing on something that he may have trouble."

Simon and Rhonda came into the break room. "Did I miss the memo calling this meeting?" Simon asked, glancing down at Rhonda.

"No, sir," she grinned back, "I don't think so."

The others chuckled.

Blair raised his hands to get their attention. "Since you're all here, do you have any questions?"

No one said anything so Simon shook his head. "Good job, Blair. These notes will help us keep Jim in good working order until you finish the Academy."

"Hey, is this a private party?" Jim asked peeking in the door.

"Ah, no, Jim, come on in," Blair stammered.

Joel came to the rescue. "Blair was just giving us a few pointers. He's a little nervous about leaving you in the hands of us amateurs."

Jim grinned going to stand beside Blair. "I figured it was something like that." He put his arm around Blair's shoulders. "Not to worry, Chief. I think they can handle it."

Blair smiled looking at each of their friends in turn. "Yeah. You're right Jim. I know they will do just fine."


End file.
